Quests
Just like in other role-playing games, the Jagged Alliance series also has different quests to complete. Depending on the game, quest rewards may be money, items, loyalty, new recruitable characters, or access to previously locked game features. Jagged Alliance * Find the Micro-Purifier * Deal with the Tainted Water Source * Capture Brenda's Laboratory * Obtain Processing Plant 2 * Obtain Processing Plant 3 * Obtain Processing Plant 4 * Find and Rescue Brenda * Intercept the Weapon Shipments * Find a cure for the Fallow Virus * Secure The Sacred Burial Grounds * Recover Brenda's Journal * Find the Sacred Headstone * Kill Santino, securing Metavira once and for all * Find and retrieve the Fallow Sapling Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games Each mission in Deadly Games is its own self-contained single-sector quest, with briefings and rewards (varying between $3000-$30000) given by Gus Tarballs. The possible goals are: *Exterminate All - Kill all enemies in the mission. *Exterminate Team - Kill all members from an enemy team. *Kill Spec. Merc - Kill a specific enemy. *Kill NPC - Kill a specific NPC. *Locate Item - Find where an item is. The item can't be taken. *Bring Back Item - One of the player's mercs must have the specific item with him at the end of the mission. *Touch Target - The team must touch a target. *Photograph Area - Use a camera to photograph an specific area of the map. *Photograph Target - Same as Photograph Area, but with an enemy instead. *Photograph NPC - Same as Photograph Area, but with a NPC. *Plant Mine - Plant a Land Mine and have an enemy step on it. *Locate NPC - Find where a spefic NPC is. *Escort Civilian - Find and safely escort a NPC to an area. *Destroy Any Bridge - Destroy any of the bridges present in the area. *Destroy All Bridges - Destroy all bridges present in the area. *Destroy Any Target - Destroy any of the spefic objects in the area. *Destroy All Targets - Destroy all of the given targets. *Preserve Area - Avoid the enemy from entering in an area. *Occupy Area - Control an specific area. *Reach Area - Have any member of the team step in an area. *Deliver Item - Bring the item received before the mission to an area. *Stop Opponent - 2-player scenarios only. Stop the other team. Jagged Alliance 2 *Letter from Enrico Chivaldori *Rebels need food *Doreen is cruel to kids *Find the helicopter pilot *Rescuing Angel's sister Maria *Chalice of Chance *Find Joey *Eliminate the Hicks *Escort Kulba to the airport *Kill the Bloodcats *Free Dynamo From Tixa *Rescue Shank Jagged Alliance: Back In Action *Secure Drassen Airport *Arulco Liberation *Find The Rebel Leader *In The Sky With Diamonds *Find Ira Smythe *Liberate The Mines Near Cambria *Cannibal Corpses *Liberate the mines of Grumm and Alma *Drassen is Running Dry *Secure the Radar Stations *Supply Line *Intercept's Most Wanted #1 *Intercept's Most Wanted #2 *Intercept's Most Wanted #3 *Intercept's Most Wanted #4 *Intercept's Most Wanted #5 *Intercept's Most Wanted #6 *The Kid's Are Alright *An Enemy of My Enemy *Poor People Are Poor Customers *Rich People Are Good Customers *Military Madness *Prison Break *Free Shank From His Prison Cell *Free Dynamo From His Prison Cell *Brenda's Special Interest *Recruit Devin *Crown and a Ring (This Belongs In A Museum) *Find The Secret Stash *I Don't Like The Drugs *Down The Drain *Recruit Hamous *Child Labor *Warehouse14 *Chemical Warfare *The Punishment Due *Dirty Business *Harvester of Sorrow Category:World Category:Jagged Alliance Back In Action Category:Jagged Alliance series Category:Jagged Alliance Category:Jagged Alliance 2 Category:Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games Category:Quests